She's Dreaming
by Arisa Arizawa
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang 12 sosok yang tinggal di alam mimpi seseorang. Yang terlupakan setiap hari, namun merindu setiap saat... Haseeekkk! Don't take it seriously or you'll regret it! / YAOI / EXO / ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo, SuLay, KrisTao, ChenMin / DLRF(?)


Title: She's Dreaming

Author: Arisa Arizawa

Cast: KaiSoo, ChanBaek, SuLay, HunHan, KrisTao, ChenMin + OC

Genre: Humor, Fantasy

Warning!

YAOI, BoysxBoys, absurd, gadanta, typo everywhere, bahasa amburadul

Don't like? Read first!

Happy reading!

oOo

Kami terdiam menunggu cahaya itu muncul. Aku memandang Jongin di sebelahku. Ia memandangku balik.

"Kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Jongin padaku. Aku menggeleng.

"Ini sudah lewat waktunya! Dia kemana sih? Aku kangen," keluh Baekhyun di sampingku. "Aku kangen dandanin dia. Dia cantik deh pake _eyeliner_ punyaku, kan?"

"Lebih cantik kamu, sih, Baek," balas Chanyeol, pacarnya, yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Alah, sok-sok-an aku yang cantik. Dia dateng juga kamu asik nyanyi bareng dia, kan?" balas Baekhyun.

"Cuma sekali, Baek! Astaga."

Aku hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan dua sejoli yang aneh itu. Aku mendatangi Mas Junmyeon alian Mas Jun, ketua kami. Ia sedang duduk di sebelah Kak Lay sambil mengobrol satu sama lain. Aku mendudukkan diri di sebelah Kak Lay.

"Eh, kenapa, Kyung?" tanya Lay padaku.

"Kapan dia datang, Kak? Mas Jun?" tanyaku penasaran. Pasalnya, dia tidak pernah datang seterlambat ini. Aku pun sebenarnya sama kangennya dengan Baekhyun. Hanya saja, aku lebih kalem. Aku mau mengajak dia untuk memasak bersamaku hari ini. Aku sudah mencari resep dari Mbah Gugul tadi. Resep Terong di Cabein. Sepertinya enak.

"Dia baru saja pulang ke rumahnya, Kyung. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Sudah, kamu balik ke Jongin, sana. Bentar lagi ngamuk tuh cowokmu," balas Mas Jun dengan nada menggoda disertai dengan kekehan dari Kak Lay. Aku cemberut dan kembali ke tempatku tadi.

"Heh, Cadel! Jauh-jauh dari Baekhyun! Pacar orang main _sruduk_ aja!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah tiga orang di sana. Ada Chanyeol yang lagi memarahi Sehun, si Cadel, karena memeluk Baekhyun. Kebiasaan. Sehun itu baru putus dengan pacarnya, Mbak Luhan. Jadi dia mau panas-panasin Mbak Luhan dengan cara bermesraan dengan anggota kami yang lain, termasuk aku dan dia yang kami nanti. Padahal, sih, Mbak Luhan-nya juga seperti _bodo amat_. Yang ada malah si Sehun dikasih bogem gratis oleh kami.

Terus di sana juga ada Teh Seokie sama Kang Enchen. Sebenernya, nama asli mereka Minseok sama Jongdae. Seokie sama Enchen itu panggilan sayang mereka. Biarlah. Toh, mereka adem sampai sekarang. Jarang banget berantem kayak aku sama Jongin atau Sehun sama Mbak Luhan.

Aku duduk lagi di sebelah Jongin. Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk merangkul pundakku. Itu sebelum ada si Tao lewat di tengah kami lalu memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk di situ. Lalu ia memelukku.

"Mas Gigi jahat!" isakknya di pundakku. Mas Gigi, atau yang aku panggil Abang Gigi, itu pacar Tao. Bukan, Nama aslinya bukan Gigi, tapi Kris. Ia dipanggil Gigi oleh kami karena posisi giginya yang _offside_ alias tonggos.

"Tao~ Mas gak ada apa-apa sama Luhan! Beneran deh! Dan, tolong, ya, Tao, panggil Mas Kris. Jangan Gigi!"

"Bohong! Buktinya tadi giginya Mas sampe ke pipinya Mbak Luhan!" balas Tao sambil menangis. Aku memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan. Ya, mereka pasangan paling _mellow_. Setiap hari, ada aja dramanya. Semacam, tempat ini adalah panggung pementasan Tao-Gigi.

"Eh, Gigi! Tolong, dong, pacarnya kondisikan! Jangan pacar gue yang kena begini!" omel Jongin yang dibalas dengan jitakkan oleh Bang Gigi.

"Eh, Jongos, sopan, dong, sama yang lebih tua!" omel Mas Gigi lalu ia menarik Tao untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Udah, sih, macem bocah aja berantem kayak gitu," kataku pada Jongin sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Bang Gigi. Ia pura-pura meringis untuk mendapatkan perhatianku. "Nggak akan mempan, Ngos. Udah, jangan pura-pura gitu. Mau aku tambahin?" Jongin Cuma nyengir melihat aku menampakkan jotosku di depan wajahnya.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, cahaya yang kami tunggu mulai muncul.

"Hey! Dia datang!" teriak Teh Seokie dengan semangat. Ia berlari meninggalkan Kang Enchen untuk mendekat ke arah cahaya tersebut.

"Eh, si Adek! Jangan deketin dulu, _atuh_! Nanti dia bangun lagi!" teriak Kang Enchen dengan aksen Sunda-nya yang kental memanggil Teh Seokkie dengan sebutan Adek sambil mengikuti jejak kekasihnya. Aku berdiri dari dudukku lalu ikut mendekatinya.

Cahaya yang kecil itu mulai membesar dan membesar hingga menusuk mataku. Lama kelamaan, cahaya tersebut membentuk sebuah tubuh manusia setinggi aku. Setelah itu, munculah penggambaran fisik seorang perempuan yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Perlahan, dia membuka matanya. Menatap kami yang menatapnya.

"Siapa kalian?!" pekiknya membuat Mbak Luhan seketika jatuh karena kaget dan tersandung batu di belakang kakinya. Dia benar-benar terlihat bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Halo, Hara. Aku Mas Junmyeon. Panggil saja Mas Jun," kata Mas Jun sambil menjabat tangan Hara yang lemas. Hara menatapnya sambil berkerut.

"Loh? Mas Jun? Mas Jun, kan, kakakku? Sejak kapan Mas Jun jadi ganteng?" tanya Hara bertubi-tubi yang membuat Mas Jun tersipu karena dibilang ganteng. Secara mereka tidak sadari, Kak Lay sudah mengeluarkan tanduk _unicorn_ -nya.

"Aduh, aku bukan kakak kamu, Ra. Aku Mas Jun. Pemimpin grup _Axe_ ," jelas Mas Jun.

"Grup _Axe_? Itu grup apa deodoran, deh?" tanya Hara tambah bingung. Mas Jun pun memasang _facepalm_.

" _Bodyspray_ kali, Ra. Duh, gimana, sih, kamu," ralat Baekhyun yang mulutnya berisik macem kaleng rombeng. Aku menyikutnya.

"Udah, gak penting banget sih, Baek," balas Mas Jun. "Ra, kamu ini lagi ada di _Axeplanet_. Enggak! Kamu bukan abis jadi bahan percobaan ke planet lain kok." Mas Jun buru-buru memberi penjelasan tambahan pada Hara yang memasang wajah panik itu.

Aku menatap Hara yang terlihat masih bingung.

"Hiks… Hara gak inget sama kitaaa~" Ya, bisa ditebak siapa yang demen banget _mellow_. Bang Gigi pun mencuri kesempatan untuk memeluk Tao yang gampang nangis itu. Aku memutar bola mataku.

Jujur saja, aku capek setiap hari harus melakukan perkenalan seperti ini pada Hara. Ia selalu datang dengan ingatan yang hilang akan kami. Kami bisa mengingatnya, namun, dia tidak.

Hara pun menatap Tao dengan wajah semakin panik. Aku pun sebenarnya panik. Tao nangis, sama dengan serangan gigi. Walaupun Bang Gigi gak mungkin bisa nyakitin Hara, tapi tetap kami yang kena luka-luka atas hujan gigi yang ia lakukan.

Akhirnya, aku pun melangkah ke depan Hara.

"Sudahlah. Hara, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Kita bisa melakukan banyak hal, loh!"

TBC

Risa's Cuap Cuap:

Oke… sebenernya, ini untuk tugas kuliah. _But_ , melihat ini absurd parah, aku akhirnya ganti semua karakternya jadi member EXO:" Tapi, dari awal emang karakternya _based on_ mereka juga sih.-.

Jalan ceritanya juga terinspirasi dari _She's Dreaming_ -nya EXO. Tapi hasilnya malah gini:" apalah aku nii makin gaje:" sedih(?)

 _Thanks for read my fanfic and my cuapcuap(?) Please review~_


End file.
